


I Don't Share

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Marco’s girlfriend comes to visit and one of his female costars real or made up has a crush on him and keeps flirting with him and he’s just oblivious. He’s too busy with his lady to even notice - was the prompt





	I Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> Marco’s girlfriend comes to visit and one of his female costars real or made up has a crush on him and keeps flirting with him and he’s just oblivious. He’s too busy with his lady to even notice - was the prompt

“A sight for sore eyes.” Jordan joked, wrapping his arms around you, his beard acting like a cushion. “I’m glad you’ve decided to spend some time with us.”

“I have some time off of work and figured, why not? Sitting around an apartment in Dublin is much more fun than sitting around home by myself.” You jest and playfully elbow Marco.

“At least here you have me to cuddle all night long.” Marco beamed, his chubby cheeks dimpling, causing your smile to grow even wider. He had to be the most adorable man you’d ever met, despite his bossiness.

“This is true.” You nod in agreement. Kissing his cheek and turning your attention back to the tall Scot-turned Australian on the opposite side of you. “So, what’s good to eat here, anyway?”

You were more apt to trust Jordan’s palate than Marco’s, as much as you loved him there were times when Marco’s tastes had gotten you into a few tricky situations. There was no way you could stand a repeat of the torpedo soup and sago worm. Your trip to Malaysia was supposed to be fun, not a culinary nightmare.

Scanning the menu, Jordan rattled off a few of his favourite dishes, pointing out various starters, sides, and mains. He was in the middle of explaining how well the Murphy’s Stout paired with the pot pie, when a few others joined the table. Focused on Jordan’s intricate description of how the lamb stew melted into the pie, you were a little delayed in welcoming the new faces.

“I see they’re already ahead of the game.” Alex snickered trying to snatch the menu from Jordan.

“Aye, fuck off.” Jordan pulled the menu away, laughing.

“Hi Alex.” You manage to lean across Jordan for an impossible hug.

“Jordie, who is your new friend?” The unfamiliar dark haired woman on the other side of Marco asked. Not waiting to be introduced, she leaned across Marco, her hand extended. “I’m Esme.”

“Esme, lovely to meet you.” You shook her hand, introducing yourself. “I’ve heard…such nice things.”

In truth the most you’d heard was how she had joined the cast a few months ago. Her character, Inger, was to be brought into the new season and you knew that Esme was from somewhere in Wales, originally. When you got to talk to Marco on the phone, your conversations about work and co-workers was often brief.

“Well, Jordie has told me nothing about you.” Her absolutely stunning green eyes focused on the bearded man beside you.

“Why would I?” Jordan shrugged, a smirk crossing his face. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, I thought…never mind.” Esme dismissed you and your connection. “So, Marco, what are you doing after? Did you want to head over to the pool hall, I could really use some practice.” Her voice had gone to an almost sickening tone.

Watching from his seat next to Jordan; Alex held back a burst of laughter. Resorting to a loud “Ow!” when Alicia smacked him in the chest following her action with a warning glare.

“I can’t.” Marco quietly added, his brow furrowed with a pout. “I’m busy, after.”

“Too busy for me? I thought we had fun last week.” Esme gripped his bicep.

Funny, Marco didn’t mention anything about playing pool last week. Whatever, if he’d done something wrong, you would have heard by now. One of Marco’s traits was being unable to hide a guilty conscience.

“We did, at least I had fun.” Alex spoke up, giving you a silent indication that Marco wasn’t in the habit of going out with other girls when you weren’t around. “Hey, Es. You, Alicia, Jordan, and I could still go.”

“What about you?” Esme smiled at you.

“I can’t, Marco and I are going to a movie after.” You shrugged and turned your attention back to the others. “You’re all welcome to come, of course. We’re not sure what we want to see yet, but we’re open to suggestions.”

There was no use in making this poor girl feel foolish for flirting with somebody’s boyfriend. You knew that Marco was forthcoming, in telling people all about you, unless he felt the other person had no business knowing his. If Esme wasn’t in the loop, then Marco wasn’t her friend, yet.

Shaking his head, Marco made a small grunt, his arm shooting around you in a tight protective manner. A display to show that you were with him and be damned if anyone got in on that. “Nope, no they’re not. No crashing our date.” His bun bobbed with the movement of his head.

“But what if I wanted to spend time with my friends?” You lean into him, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“Nope, too bad. They get dinner, sorry guys. She’s mine and I don’t share.”


End file.
